byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabbat
The setting is modern Miami, Florida, home to the Sabbat. There aren't many jewels to speak of in the South, but Florida has this bounty to offer, and all of that access to and from the Atlantic without passport? It's worth fighting for. For years, the Setites have had southern Florida, and for years, the Sabbat was content, more or less, to let them have it. Their interests could co-exist in this sprawling city whose frantic growth afforded more than just Cainites its resources and space. In the recent decades, the Setites and the Sabbat have been at violent odds with one another, following the Archbishop's campaign to strategically eliminate the Followers of Set. The Sword of Caine has cut down the snakes and retaken Miami, but reestablishing themselves has not been without its challenges. Remaining Setites, the mysterious death of a Bishop, and rumors of Infernalism have plagued the city, in addition to all the violence and treachery that are the norm for vampiric existence. Still, the sect soldiers on. Members hone their skills in Games of Instinct, played in abandoned buildings and the outskirts of the Everglades. They insinuate themselves into gangs and the vice trade, trafficking in guns, drugs, and human beings. They create new packs and elevate new leaders, even as they hold stakes at each other's backs. It's a difficult unlife, but between slavery at the hands of the Camarilla and death at the fangs of the Antediluvians, what else are you going to do? Sabbat Site Map The Sword in Miami Now that the Sabbat has secured Miami as a city, their agenda is to use it as a base of operations for research into the Antediluvians, using its various ports and research facilities while enjoying the perks of living in a city with a stark imbalance between the rich and poor. The slums, between the kine that few care about and the already endemic violence, provide easy hunting grounds and camouflage for vampiric predations. The Sabbat has a particular interest in the Almighty Latin Kings and Queens Nation gang, recruiting members from its ranks and using it for money, weapons, and other resources. Miami currently is overseen by three Bishops; there is, at the moment, no Archbishop. The crusade to retake the city has drawn Cainites from a wide area, plenty of whom stayed, and new vampires continue to arrive. With the city's large Haitian community, the Serpents of the Light have a natural foothold, but they are hardly the only bloodline present. Miami plays host to a diverse collection of parasites. Our Story So Far After retaking the city, the Sabbat has, with considerable difficulty, purged the remaining Setites. They soon found themselves embroiled in other problems: a plague of suicides and feelings of unease within the city, the apparent execution of Cardinal Polonia, and the mysterious death of the Bishop Serena DuLeoncre. Investigation into the latter revealed disturbing ties to the former, though, with both Bishop DuLeoncre and now-Cardinal Sascha Vykos implicated in Infernalism and a plot to frame Cardina Polonia, and Baali found in the city. Sascha Vykos is now being hunted, the suicides have dropped off, and Cardinal Polonia has returned, unharmed, but there's no way of knowing if any Baali remain in Miami. Meanwhile, a new Bishop has been elevated, bringing the city's total to two, and a third Cainite is angling for the position. The Festival of the Dead, just finished, went off without a hitch. If it weren't for the potential Baali nests, everything in Miami would be smooth sailing... for now, anyway. For more details on what's happened and happening on the game, see our timeline. Who's Who and What's Where: A Traveler's Guide to Miami's Undead Miami is currently led by three Bishops, Caezar Augustin, Antanas Abramikas and Jacques, under Cardinal Francisco Polonia. Each Bishop oversees a particular part of the city, at least in theory, and they disseminate information among the ducti, who then inform their own packs. There are five packs at the moment, several of which provide services (sometimes for a fee) for the other vampires in the city, or own territory that others can use. Most packs also have a communal haven, a safe place for all their members to sleep, its location kept secret from other packs. For more information on the people in charge, check out our page on important Cainites. For everyone else, see our active character page. So, You Want To Be In Charge The positions of Archbishop and above (although Miami has no Archbishop at the moment) are held by NPCs; those below are open to PCs. Our game allows one Bishop for every nine PCs. With our current population, we support three potential Bishops. Out of all the positions available to PCs, this one is the hardest to achieve, requiring the support of nine other PCs. All three slots are currently filled. Becoming a ductus or priest is much easier - you only need to find or form a pack that will have you. Being a good ductus or priest, though, requires actively RPing with your pack, running esbats for them, etc. For more detailed information, including explanation of NPC positions, see our page on Sabbat titles. The Almighty Latin Kings and Queens Nation Shovelheads and Scholars: By Right of Blood's Sabbat Sphere Staff wishes to cultivate an intelligent and organized Sabbat which can focus on the conflicting values of loyalty and freedom within its dogma. If your entire experience regarding the Sabbat is constricted to the video game Bloodlines, then you're in for a surprise: we didn't make the Sabbat the dominant sphere to glorify gore and depravity and be a bunch of cackling mooks. Are the Sabbat depraved and violent? Yes, of course. They are also an apocalyptic religious cult, with their own rites and liturgical calendar. They are an army, preparing in earnest to defend themselves from slaughter at the fangs of their uncomprehensibly powerful forebears. They are a movement born from shattered blood bonds and a revolt against their elders, extolling freedom even as their members mystically shackle themselves to their packmates. The Sabbat includes generals and philosophers, Cainites who want the sect to turn solely to war and Cainites who demand absolute freedom, scholars poring through dusty libraries and bruisers shaking down dealers for drug money. Sabbat vampires are monsters (and they'd be the first to admit that), but they're also a diverse, fractious group of individuals with likes, dislikes, and complex motivations. Sabbat 101 Laws: Crime and Punishment Faith Among the Damned Factions and Subsects Character Generation Category:Sabbat